High Noon
by It Will Rain
Summary: The season 2 finale only with a few changes about Mike and Harvey's relationship. Harvey/Mike.


**So I saw the Suits season 2 finale after the amazing Burn Notice finale, and I really liked it. So I'm going to write what happened in the episode with a twist. I really liked the way the episode was written and how good the acting was. So I'm gonna stick to the script but add some stuff that I want in there. Rated T for now. I don't own Suits and credit to whoever wrote the episode. Harvey/Mike Relationship. I may write more than one chapter, I don't know yet. I'll be honest with you. It is basically the same as the original script until the part where Harvey keeps pushing the button on the phone and calling Donna but it's not working. I cut out some parts so if you don't understand what's going on… watch the episode. The changes are small and basically just about Harvey and Mike's relationship. If I wrote another chapter it wouldn't be to the script of another episode.**

Jessica reached into the ballot box. She slowly unfolded the piece of paper which held the winning vote. With a fake smile on her face she announced the winner.

"The managing parter is Daniel Hardman, effective immediately."

Harvey shot Louis an unforgiving and disappointed look. He then turned to Jessica giving her an 'oh shit' look.

As the rest of the staff finished applauding, Hardman said, "I want to thank you for trusting me with the future of this firm. I won't let you down. Let's get back to work." He paused for a second then continued, "Harvey, a word." Harvey turned to Hardman.

"I know that we have a rocky history… but I would be a fool not to recognize your value to this firm."

"Daniel, you won. You don't need to blow smoke up my ass."

"I'm not blowing smoke," Hardman started, "I told you this from the day I came back. But I want us to find a way to work together."

"Why say this to me and not Jessica?" Harvey asked impatiently.

"I will," He said quietly, "but her name is on the door. She's not going anywhere. I want to make sure that you're not going anywhere either." Harvey just looked at him.

Harvey sat down in Jessica's office and said, "It's time to go. I can name twelve partners who will follow you anywhere. We can have every associate in the place."

Jessica smiled at his approach, "Harvey, we're not going anywhere. We have a non-compete claus. We quit, we can't practice law in New York for a year."

"Contracts are meant to be broken." He said slightly sarcastically.

"Not when they're written by me." She replied.

"Well maybe we should take a year off."

"What about Mike and Donna?" She asked.

"That would be up to them, but we could take just one year off."

"How would that go?" Jessica question now entertained by Harvey's proposal.

"You could teach."

"I could also kill myself."

"You could write a book."

"Next."

"What about travel? You have the means. See the world."

"Teaching, writing, traveling. You know what you're talking about? Running. I'm not running."

"We can't stay here, not working for him." Harvey said as he stood up and pointed towards Hardman's office.

"Yes. We can. We are going to swallow our pride and we're going to wait until we can make a move from a position of strength."

"That's your tactic? Holding your head down and waiting? That's what he did. Took him five years."

"You really think it's going to take him five years to screw up again? I bet it will be more like five minutes." She stated confidently as she got up out of her chair and walked over to Harvey.

"Jessica-" Harvey started, but she cut him off.

"That's enough," There was s brief moment of silence, "this happened today. Today. We just took the hit. We suffered a loss. You don't make major life decisions when you're reeling from a loss." She explained.

Mike walked across the street, his head still clouded with sadness of his grandmother's death. He walked over to a man at a bench.

"I want to buy some weed." Mike said, not wanting to joke around.

The man turned around and laughed, "Sorry, man, you got it wrong, but uh, hey if you want a paper-"

"Stop," Mike said cutting him off, "I know for a fact that you're a dealer. I've seen you here every single day. I know the drill. A guy comes up and hands you a hundred dollar bill, he walks away with a folded newspaper full of weed. Well, I have money. If you don't want it, I'd be happy to take it to the coffee cart down on 50th and Lex, who we both know is your competition."

Mike held out the money and the man took it, handing him a folded newspaper.

"Have a great day." The dealer said.

"Yeah." Mike replied and walked away.

A mover was now moving a box of Harvey's things out of his office with one of Harvey's basketballs onto of it.

"Don't you dare touch his balls." Donna said angrily and grabbed the basketball from the mover. As he left the office, Harvey walked in with a confused and aggravated look.

"What the hell?"

"These bozos walked in right after the vote. We're moving to the 46th floor." At that Harvey gave her an even more puzzled look. "You and Paul Porter are switching." She continued.

"Hardman." Harvey said walking out.

"Bow ties have no place here." Donna said.

Harvey walked into Hardman's office and said, "All that bullshit about working together, you forgot to mention it was down on the 46th floor.

"It's just four walls Harvey." Hardman stated.

"Yeah, and so is a prison cell, which is where you send people to be punished."

"Paul Porter was loyal to me long before we were Pearson Hardman. I reward people who are loyal to me. Show me you are one of those people."

Harvey walked over to Hardman's desk, "It's one thing to become king of the hill. It's another to stay there." He almost threatened.

"Accept this with grace, Harvey." Hardman said as he sat down.

"You want grace. I'll give you the courtesy you never gave me. I'll say it to your face. I'm coming for you." Harvey said with a slight nod and walked away.

In the hallway Louis walked up to Harvey with a stupid smile.

"What were you doing in there? Kissing the ring? Don't try to weasel your way in with another managing partner." Louis said.

"The job's already taken." Harvey said and walked away.

Louis walked into Hardman's office.

"Daniel you wanted to see me."

Hardman gestured to a chair. "Don't mind if I do." Louis said and sat down.

"Louis, this firm has been through a divisive fight." Hardman stated.

"At which you were victorious." Louis replied.

"We were victorious," Hardman corrected him, "unfortunately, it's not a victory unless we're united moving forward."

"That is so true." Louis said.

"Jessica's a class act. She'll take the defeat in stride. She's not the problem."

"What do you need? You made me senior partner. I always pay my debts." Louis asked willingly.

"The problem is her pit bull."

"Well Harvey can be polarizing."

"But I an't just fire him, he's a senior partner."

"I'm sorry, fire him?" Louis asked puzzled.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Hardman asked trying to confirm that Louis was on his side. "Louis he just came in here and announced he's putting a target on my back. You voted for me. That means there's a target on your back too."

"Tell me what to do." Louis said, now compliantly.

Mike flushed the toilet and exited the stall, flipping his tie over his shoulder to wash his hands. He splashed some water on his face and looked up again to see Louis in the mirror, which startled Mike.

"You have to stop doing that." Mike said.

"You weren't at your desk, so I figured you and your small bladder would be here." Louis said handing Mike a case. "These cases, they're a priority."

"Fine." Mike said and took them.

"You know what that means?"

"Yes," Mike was now irritated, "I know what the word priority means."

"Well your going to get them done before you consider doing anything for Harvey. You don't get him a file, you don't bring him a coffee. You don't buy his hair gel."

"That's not what I do for him."

"Right," Louis laughed, "he buys his own hair gel. Doesn't matter. You don't do anything for him now. You're just like everyone else. You belong to me."

Mike walked over to throw away the paper towel and said angrily, " I don't belong to anyone."

"Well then quit. You're days are numbered here anyway. You don't get this shit done, I'm going to fire you myself." Louis quickly replied.

Harvey looked up when he heard the packing tape being attached to the boxes to see Donna was doing it. He just gave her a look.

"It's either me or the movers and at least I know where my hands have been." She said.

Louis walked into Harvey's office and smiled at Donna who threw down the tape roll and gave Harvey a look.

"I need more packing tape." She said and began to leave.

"Oh, it's right over there." Louis said pointing to it.

"I know." Donna angrily stated and left.

Louis turned to Harvey and smiled, "Wow, there's a first for everything. The mighty Donna, nothing to say. Trouble in paradise?"

"Louis get out."

"I'm not afraid of you." Louis said.

Harvey walked over to Louis as he backed away.

"Okay, listen, I've been asked to redistribute the workload. Jessica focussed too much on the flash. These cases won't make _The New York Times _but they'll definitely bankroll our bonuses." Louis said handing Harvey the file. "It's an employee retirement income security ad case. You know what that means?"

"I know what a Riss is Louis."

"Oh good so you won't mind the detail oriented nature of the assignment."

"I won't mind it at all." Harvey said sarcastically.

"By the way, Harvey. If you're planning on pointing this off to Mike well, you can't. Mike's book has been too, Harvey-centric. So I assigned our resident Thunderkin some cases of his own." Louis said and left Harvey's office.

Mike was listening to music at his desk until Harvey flicked his headphone out of Mike's ear with pen.

"Hey, you look overwhelmed, let me help." Harvey said as he dropped the file on Mike's desk. "Forget that, you're gonna do this instead."

"Louis said that I'm not allowed to prioritize your work anymore." Mike said as he moved the file to the side of his desk.

"You think I'm taking orders from Louis now? Consider things status quo."

"Yeah, well, they aren't." Mike said.

"They are as far as you and I are concerned. I give you work and you're gonna do it."

"Oh, right. I forgot, that's how it works with us."

"Don't pout, you'll love this case. It's very detail oriented. But if you really need to, you can go home." Harvey said.

Mike didn't even catch that last part.

"And what are you going to do?" Mike asked.

"Operation Raid the Ship."

Mike laughed sarcastically. "Maybe it's time that you just accept that it's over, you lost. Deal with it."

"Mike-" Harvey started, but was cut off.

"No. You live in this delusional world where you think that you could always win, but sometimes you can't. Bad things happen. You have to face the fact that life is going to be this case or this case or this case. Jessica lost!" Mike began to yell, but Harvey remained calm. "You lost! And there isn't anything that any of us including the great and powerful Harvey Specter can do about it!" People were staring at Mike and Harvey. But they didn't pay attention to that. There was already sorrow in Mike's eyes, which Harvey saw but needed to ignore at the moment.

"Go home. Now." Harvey said firmly, but didn't raise his voice too much. Mike looked to see all the people watching then went to exit the office. Harvey then turned around to see everyone staring, but as soon as he did, they went back to work.

Mike opened the door to his dark apartment and slammed it behind him. He turned the lights on and threw his keys on the desk. He quickly removed his jacket and tie. He sat down on opened a container that had a pipe in it. He took the weed from his pocket and put it in the pipe. Mike grabbed a lighter and lit the pipe and began to smoke it.

The next morning Mike was awakened by a knock on his door. He got up off the couch, coughing as his did so. He got up to go to the door, tripping over a bottle on the way. He opened the door to see Rachel with two cups of coffee who entered the apartment.

"Okay you're clearly not ready to go." She said waling past him.

"What, the funeral doesn't start for another…" He stopped to look at his watch and realized what time it was. "Oh shit."

"It's okay, it's okay." Rachel said as Mike frantically tried to gather his clothes.

"Can I wear this?" He asked.

"Drink this." Rachel said handing him a coffee, "You're going to get in the shower and I'm going to find you something to wear. Okay?"

"Okay." Mike said and started to walk towards the shower.

"Mike?" Rachel asked picking the bag of weed off his table. "Is this a great idea?"

"Rachel, it's one night, okay? Please take it easy on me." He lied.

"It looks like more than one night." She said,

"You're right." Mike said opening the bag and walking towards the toilet. He pretended to empty the bag into the toilet. "Thanks Rachel. I'll be out in five, okay?" He said.

"Okay." She replied as Mike closed the door.

Mike took the bag of weed and hid it in his medicine cabinet.

"Donna." Harvey said pushing the intercom button. "Donna." He said pushing it again. "Donna." He repeated, pushing it multiple times.

"Donna!" He shouted through his office. She jumped at her name being called and walked into Harvey's office quickly.

"Sorry, but apparently Paul Porter doesn't believe in technology."

"I need the employment survey." Harvey said.

"Yeah, working on it." Donna replied and turned to leave.

"It's not done?" He asked impatiently.

"It's a survey of all fifty states." She replied.

"You gotta get on this, Mike could have done it in his sleep."

"I'm sorry I don't have a photographic memory, but my brain is already too busy being awesome."

"Well what about one of the other associates?" He asked.

"Which one?" Donna question.

"You know." Harvey said and started to type on his computer.

"Do I?" She asked.

"The blonde one."

"Oh, of course!" She said, now very entertained.

"Then the brunette."

"Male? Female?"

"Yes." Harvey said, now a little aggravated.

"You don't know a single one of their names do you?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Mike Ross." He stated seriously.

She laughed, "And that's only because of his brain… and the fact that you love him." Harvey didn't bother asking how she knew that. She's Donna. "Do I need to remind you that you're the one who sent him home yesterday?"

"I thought he would come back." Harvey said, a little upset.

"You know you could call him. That's what people do when they're in a relationship. They talk." Donna teased.

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Just get me anyone."

She made an uncomfortable face.

"What?" He asked, now very impatient.

"No one's available."

"Why not?"

"No one's available… to you."

"He's… he's trying to bait me." Harvey said calming down a bit.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. Today is not the day he's going to see me sweat."

A couple hours later Harvey and Donna were working when Louis walked into Harvey's office.

As soon as he began talking, Donna immediately became irritated.

"Wow, it appears you're actually doing the task that you've been assigned." Louis said.

"Louis leave. Now." Harvey said.

"I sense frustration. Case too much? Can't handle all those numbers?" Louis asked with a smug look on his face.

"Just because financial cases bore me, doesn't mean I can't do them in my sleep." Harvey said as Louis picked up some papers from his desk.

"Well did you remember to do this?" Louis asked, pointing to something on the paper.

"I didn't have to, because I did that." Harvey replied, pointing to something else on the sheet.

"Well that means that you have to-" Harvey cut him off.

"Place the custodian, have an alternate show precedence, generate cash flow projections, and have everything audited by an experience fiduciary." Harvey said looking up at Louis.

"Impressive. Well I'll review these for court. Four PM today. Where you'll be my second chair." Harvey became annoyed by that. "Did I forget to mention that? Oh and if you want to pick up coffee, I take mine with cream." Louis said winking at Harvey and began to leave but stopped. "And if you see your boyfriend, tell him I want those cases done by the end of tomorrow."

Donna, now steaming with anger, chimed in. "Louis, aren't your balls getting cold? You should probably go play with them." She said referring to his stress balls. Louis just left.

Harvey looked at Donna. "Does he know?"

"I don't think he was being serious." Donna assured him.

"How do you know?"

She paused for a few seconds, "Mike told me." She smiled.

After work that day, Harvey went to Mike's apartment and knocked on the door. Mike opened the door.

"When I sent you home, I didn't mean for you to never come back." Harvey said.

Mike paused for a few seconds. "My grandmother died."

"I know," Harvey started, "but you obviously weren't ready deal with it. So I respected that by keeping you busy. Was I wrong?"

"No." Mike said.

"What I don't get is why you didn't tell me."

"You were busy and occupied with the whole voting thing."

"You do know that I love you, right?" Harvey asked.

Mike laughed, "Yeah."

There was a short pause, then Harvey asked, "Are you stoned?" He walked into Mike's apartment

"Yup, and I'm not interested in getting a lecture, so."

"Good," Harvey started, "because I'm not interested in giving one." He walked over to the table and picked up a joint and a lighter.

"Yeah… help yourself." Mike said in confusion.

"Don't mind if I do." Harvey said and lit it. "Is this the coffee cart guy?" He asked. Mike was speechless.

Louis walked into Harvey's office where Donna was packing things.

"Look Donna, for the record, I am sorry you got caught in this crossfire. And no matter what happens with… There will always be a place here for you."

"With you?" She asked.

"Yeah. Yes. It would be my honor."

"You really don't get it do you." Donna began. She was angry and also shocked about how stupid Louis was being right now. "Harvey and I, are like this." She said interlocking her fingers tightly. "You think I would leave him for anybody, let alone somebody who would do what you did? You betrayed your team."

"Harvey and Jessica were not my team." He said.

"Yes, they were! And I was, but no one is anymore. And I may not like moving, but the one thing that I love about it, is that it is further away from your smug face." She said, leaving Harvey's office.

"The whole bag? How do you even do that, man? I got like crazy cotton mouth right now" Mike asked lying on the couch.

"Harvey Specter doesn't get cotton mouf." Harvey said.

"Cotton mouf." Mike repeated laughing.

"No."

Mike kept laughing, "I guess Harvey Specter does get cotton mouf.

"I can't help it." Harvey said. "These pretzels are…"

"Making me thirsty!" They both yelled at the same time and laughed.

Mike sat upright on the couch and handed Harvey a beer. "Here, drink this rookie." Harvey drank it and sat down with Mike. He pulled Mike closer to him as they both continued laughing.

"Hey Harvey?" Mike asked.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." Mike said. Harvey smiled and kissed him. It lasted for about a minute when Harvey began to fell uncomfortable. He broke the kiss a pulled Mike's jacket out from under him.

"Ever heard of a hanger?" Harvey said and got up and began to look for one. He opened a closed but didn't find one so he just threw it at the wall.

Mike lit another joint as Harvey saw some papers on a table. "Oh look at this, you bought an apartment in Manhattan." Harvey said cheerfully.

"I got it for her." Mike said.

Harvey looked at Mike. "Oh."

"I always hated the word 'orphan.'" Mike began. "I just… never felt like one… until now."

Harvey nodded in sympathy. "I ever tell you about my dad?" Harvey asked.

"No." Mike said.

Harvey walked over and sat down by Mike. "He was a saxophone player. He sat in with everybody because everybody loved him. He believed in love at first sight. And unfortunately, his first sight was a groupie."

"Your mother."

"I was sixteen when I caught her cheating. I knew if I told my dad…" He trailed off and made a fist. "The next two years went by, I didn't say a thing and she went right on just making him a fool. Look this is all to say that I lived in a house surrounded by family, but I know what it's like to be totally alone."

"Wow." Mike said. "Your stoned is depressing. You should never share your feelings, ever again." He joked.

"What can I say, it's a tough league for both of us." Harvey said seriously.

"Hardman." Mike said.

"Oh, what I wouldn't give to piss in that bastard's office."

Mike laughed, "Pretty quick of the tongue."

"I've done it before." Mike looked at him curiously. "To Louis." Harvey finished.

"No way."

"Way." They both laughed.

"Wait a minute… If you've done that before…" Mike started.

"Why not do it again." Harvey finished it as more of a statement.

The elevator doors opened on the 50th floor of Pearson Hardman and Harvey and Mike stepped out. Harvey was still wearing his suit, but Mike was wearing a jacket with a hoodie under it with the hood up.

"Let's go." Mike whispered to Harvey.

"No no no. It's not right."

"It's not right? I drank three gatorades on the way here, I'm gonna pee orange, babe. It's right." Mike said as the elevator doors began to close. Harvey quickly moved to stop them from closing.

"No." Harvey stated again.

"What?"

"If we're gonna do something, it needs to be original."

"Orange." Mike repeated as the doors began to close again. Harvey, stopping them again.

"You know what? I know what we're gonna do." Harvey said holding the elevator doors open. "I'm gonna get the can opener."

He had Mike's attention now. "Are you serious right now? You're not messing with me? You're finally gonna tell me what you do with that can opener?" He asked not wanting to be lied to about this.

"Do I look serious?" Harvey asked.

"You look stoned."

"I am. But I never joke about the can opener." Harvey said. Mike hesitated for a second. "Come on. Let's go." Harvey whispered as Mike ran into the elevator with him.

Harvey quickly explained what they do with the can opener. Mike just laughed.

After a few moments of silence Harvey and Mike were just looking in each other's eyes. Harvey suddenly placed his hands on the sides of Mike's face and pinned him up against the wall, kissing him.

About thirty seconds later, the elevator doors opened at first floor and Mike was still pinned against the wall will Harvey attacking him with love. They broke the kiss and smiled, exiting the elevator to go get the can opener.

They returned to the 50th floor and walked into Harvey's office only to find Louis there.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harvey asked angrily. "Looking for another way to make my life miserable!" He yelled as he viciously threw Louis against the wall.

"Harvey! Harvey, no! Come on!" Mike said pulling Harvey away from Louis just as he was getting reading to punch him. "You hit him they win." Louis rapidly exited the office.

Mike immediately began searching for things Louis may have planted while Harvey paced around angrily. Mike quickly scanned through all of Harvey's records.

"You should have let me hit him."

"I don't know about that, but maybe we shouldn't have let him leave."

"Why?" Harvey asked, still thinking about punching Louis.

"Maybe he wasn't snooping, maybe he was, I don't know trying to plant something. Like- like drugs."

"In my record collection?"

"What better place to stash the weed than the Bob Marley, man?" Mike said in a Jamaican accent.

"Louis doesn't even know where to buy drugs, let alone plant them."

"I know where to buy drugs."

"Congratulations." Harvey said sarcastically.

"I'm serious," Mike said walking over to Harvey, "what if instead of peeing, we planted something in Hardman's office? Genius!"

"It's a crime." Harvey said.

"Mhm, maybe, but he wouldn't have hesitated for one second to do the same thing to get rid of you."

Then it hit Harvey. "He wouldn't hesitate to plant something to get rid of me."

"What Louis?" Mike asked.

"No, Hardman."

"I just said that."

"No, what if Hardman planted the CMMO in the first place."

"Well…" Mike tried to find a reason why not, but couldn't.

"Donna never saw the memo. Donna never makes mistakes. What if she never saw it four years ago because it was never there."

"You really think he had the balls to walk into that file room, open a box and plant a document?"

They walked into the file room and Mike began to search through a box of files.

Harvey walked up to him and said, "No security cameras and no locks on the doors."

"Fine, but how did he get the document in the first place?"

"Hardman brought Coastal Motors into the firm."

"Yeah but he wasn't here when the case went to trial." Mike said pulling a file from the box.

"No, not the trial, the defect. What's the date on that?" Harvey asked. Mike handed him a piece of paper and Harvey examined it.

"Hardman was still here."

"Makes sense." Mike said.

They both finished building their theory and decided they would bring it to Jessica in the morning.

"Harvey, this could get Hardman fired." Mike smiled, stating the obvious.

Harvey smiled back and began to slowly close the space between them. Their kiss instantly became more aggressive and Harvey began to take off his jacket and tie.

In the morning they both went into Jessica's office and explained what they had discovered.

"You need to call a partner meeting." Harvey said after they finished their explanation.

"I'll call for it," Jessica started, "five minutes after you get me some proof."

When Hardman came out of the elevator that morning, Louis was waiting impatiently for him with a file in hand.

"Daniel." Louis said.

"Louis."

"I have something that may be of interest."

"Already?" Hardman asked impressed.

"I'm notoriously fast." Louis answered. "I have certain suspicions." He said to Hardman opening the file so he could read it. "All I need you to do is authorize action." Louis finished handing him a pen.

"You really think he does?" Hardman ask.

"I really think he did."

"I am impressed." Hardman said signing the paper.

"You'd be surprised what I can do now that I have the proper motivation.

Harvey came out of the elevator on the 46th floor to find Louis waiting for him.

"You're banned on this floor." Harvey said walking towards his office.

"Funny. It's pee in a cup time." Louis replied following him

"Drug test are for associates not the partners."

"Hardman believes in running a real clean ship. You know like just so you know. Crack is whack. Which is why a new policy went into effect as of this morning." Louis said showing Harvey a piece of paper. "You know, I don't smell it on you now, but I sure as hell did last night when manhandled me in your office. I'm sure you had a lot of fun laughing at that one."

Harvey stopped walking. "You want to take it? You're gonna have to take it forcibly."

"Refusal to take this test gives me grounds to fire you for cause."

"I refuse." Harvey said and began to walk away.

"You're fired." Louis said walking after him.

"Per our bylaws, I'm entitled to a hearing in front of a court room of our senior partners. And I'm on record."

"What the hell's wrong with you? Just take the test." Jessica said as she closed the door to her office.

"I can't." Harvey said.

"Why not?" She asked. "It's just a drug-" She stopped herself. "You've got to be kidding me."

"You were the one who told me to take it easy. And you and I both know what we did that night in this very office." He said pointing to the floor.

"That was a celebration. This is different. Thi-" She stopped herself again. "When did this happen?"

Harvey just looked at her for a second. "Does it matter when?" He asked.

"I don't believe it. You were high when you came up with that theory."

"Doesn't matter how we got there. We got there. I bought us some time. We can use this review to present our case."

"Do you have any evidence?" She asked.

"Not only did he plant the document, he wrote the damn thing."

"How do you know that?"

"Tanner… indicated that to me. Turns out they weren't in on it together." Harvey said referring back to their boxing match.

"And he's willing to testify to that? Oh, let me guess. No, he won't."

"I've got Mike chasing down another avenue. Jessica, I don't do this now, I'm gone anyway."

Donna then opened the door to Jessica's office with a worried look on her face.

"What is it?" Jessica asked.

"Daniel and Louis got their courtroom. Your review convenes in an hour." Donna said as she left the office.

"Harvey Specter has refused to take a mandatory drug test, leaving me no choice but to terminate his employment." Hardman said in a room full of Pearson Hardman's Senior Partners. "As is his right, he's requested a hearing to dispute this."

Harvey stood up from his chair. "Thank you Daniel, but I'm not here to dispute anything. After all, I was high. I was high because I was forced to work for you." He said pointing to Hardman. "A man who it turns out knew CM was negligent before I ever even took the case."

"Uh, this is not the time." Louis said.

"Shut up, Louis." Jessica said harshly.

"Don't do this." Harvey whispered to Jessica.

"If you go, I go." Jessica reassured him. "Do you deny knowing of the defects?" She asked Hardman.

"Unequivocally." Hardman said calmly.

"And you deny writing this memo? Sending it to Tanner? Knowing that he would come after this entire firm. That's why you settled. Because you told him it wouldn't hold up." Harvey said showing the memo.

"That's a wild conjecture." Hardman said. Louis started to become uncomfortable because of this argument. "And it's bullshit." Hardman finished.

"Why did he settle?" Harvey asked.

"He settled because, I did what I do."

"That's not an answer." Jessica said almost making fun of his ridiculous statement.

"Yes. It is. This ends here. The two of you have now slandered me. Which violates the morality claus of the partners' agreement."

"It's not slander if it's the truth." Harvey stated confidently.

"Unfortunately, you don't have a shred of evidence. Because the evidence doesn't exist."

"Actually it does." Mike said walking in on the meeting.

"This is a partners only meeting." Hardman said.

"Have Tanner sue me. But in the mean time, I think the rest of the partners are gonna want to see this." Mike said dropping a file in the middle of the table. "It's a signed affidavit from Lawrence Kemp stating that he told Daniel Hardman about the defects CM hood six years ago. May 7th was the date of that meeting, per your calendar to be exact." Mike said going over to stand by Harvey.

"You just denied knowing anything about that. Unequivocally. I guess you were just lying to cover up that fact that you're behind this entire suit in the first place." Harvey said.

"Is that the basis of this? A coheres lie from a man trying to say my lawyer made me do it? No way that holds up in court." Hardman stated.

"Doesn't have to." Jessica started. "It just has to make these Harvard educated lawyers understand that you made each and every one of them spend a hundred thousand dollars of their own money, to buy you control of my firm."

"I think we've heard all we needed to hear." Hardman said not wanting this to go any further. "Harvey has admitted to violating the drug policy. All those in favor of his dismissal." He raised his hand. Only about three other partners did as well. Louis did not raise his hand and Hardman only looked at him with betrayal.

After a brief moment of silence Jessica said, "Looks like you lost. I'm glad you brought up the bylaws. Fraudulently, suing your own firm is grounds for firing."

"You have no proof of that." Hardman said, knowing he was defeated.

"All those in favor of Daniel Hardman's dismissal." Everyone, except for Hardman, in the room raised their hand, including Louis.

"Hey Harvey, I know I'm not a partner, but do you mind if I…" Mike whispered.

"Go ahead, babe." Harvey whispered back. Mike raised his hand.

"Daniel. That three million dollars of our money you spent on yourself, consider your partner ship bought out." Jessica said, ending the meeting.

"What was really on that affidavit, anyway?" Harvey asked Mike back in his office.

"What I said was on it." Mike replied.

"You realize its a felony to sign someone else's name to a sworn document."

"I didn't sign some one else's name." Mike said turning to look at Harvey. "I signed my own name." Harvey nodded and smiled. "I mean seriously, how often do you really look at a man's shoes?"

"God, I love you." Harvey said.

"I love you too." Mike said as they both turned back to Donna and Jessica.

"To the firm of Pearson and kiss my ass." Harvey said as they raised their champagne glasses.

Jessica laughed, "I told you we'd be peeling him off the wall."

"You go, I go." He said tapping his glass to hers.

"He goes." Jessica replied.

"I already went and came back." Donna said and raised her glass.

Hardman watched them from a safe distance, only staring at one in particular


End file.
